Different types of devices, such as computing and other types of electronic devices, comprise components that generate thermal energy during operation (e.g., graphic cards, processors, etc.). If such devices are not sufficiently cooled, damage to and/or a reduced operating life of the device and/or components thereof can result. Fans and heat exchangers (sometimes in combination with heat pipes) disposed within the device have been used to dissipate thermal energy from within the device. However, because of the location and/or quantity of heat-generating components within the device, as well as space limitations within the device, connecting the heat-generating components to the heat-dissipating elements within the device is difficult.